i show you my love
by KassandraKitten
Summary: harry shows his true feelings for draco in a song in front of the whole school and is hoping to get the right result from it


Avril Lavigne: - Hot

"_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

As soon as Harry started singing he knew how the whole school would interpret the song he just hoped that Draco would as well. Draco was smart so surely if Harry looked in his direction he would get the point. The stupid karaoke contest was so pathetically annoying because he knew that he wonted to sing to Draco and tell him his feeling but the whole school would hear! He just wished the he had had the courage to talk to Draco first.

"_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you cant get out"_

Harry wondered what Draco thought of the song, he knew that he would most probably not know who sung it because it was a muggle song. He just hoped he didn't find out who sung it either! He didn't want Draco to know he was singing a song written by a girl. But the more Harry thought about the more the song shouted what he felt for Draco.

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Harry looked out at Draco and smiled. And to his surprise Draco smiled back! It wasn't a smirk, but an actual genuine smile! Harry couldn't believe his luck. Then as Harry looked behind Draco he saw Hermione and Ron's faces. And his good mood wavered, he hadn't told them his plan either. Maybe he should have trusted them but he didn't want to risk them stopping him. He saw Hermione grab Ron and whisper into his ear and he stopped trying to fight his way forward. But what Harry did notice was that Ron was holding her hand. Maybe they were getting together?

"_I can make you feel better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the great places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

_Now you're in and you cant get out"_

Harry hoped beyond hope that Draco felt the same way about him that he felt for Draco. He could see the Pansy was trying to talk to Draco but he was ignoring her to listen to the song! This raised Harry's spirits to sky high and he felt certain that Draco loved him also. Maybe this was what was needed to break silence and start the proper relationship. He loved Draco and he was sure that Draco loved him.

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Harry just wanted to run down to Draco and kiss him senseless but he knew he should finish the song. Draco looked like he was thinking things through, though Harry didn't know what there could be to think about, if they both loved each other then what is there to think about?

"_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go"_

Harry knew that if he was building himself up for him and Draco to finally be together then he must also steel himself for the fact that Draco could not feel the same. He would be heart broken if that happened but as Harry thought about it he knew he would have Hermione and maybe Ron's support if he said no. Harry now felt guilty at his thinking bad thoughts about Draco. Usually all that went through Harry's mind was Draco's smile, his voice and his body!

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Harry couldn't wait for the end of the song he knew it was close to the end but he just wanted to hug and kiss Draco! Harry stood there on the stage and his attention was suddenly caught by a movement to the side of him. Of course! The teachers were all there watching. Harry looked at all the teachers and smiled brightly. He got a few smiles in return but the deadliest glare from Snape. Well at least some things didn't change.

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Harry looked back round at Draco and was surprised again because Draco had his eyes shut! What was he doing harry wondered. Maybe he was saving the moment into his memory. But to tease Harry with or to remind him he is loved in sad times? Harry couldn't work it out but he would soon find out.

"_You're so good."_

Harry bowed and walked off stage to a confused applause. Harry stopped in front of Draco and smiled, "May I speak with you Draco?"

Draco smiled back, "Yes, I think we should get out of the hall though, don't you Harry?"

Harry marvelled at the sound of his name on Draco lips and smiled more broadly and nodded. He and Draco walked into an empty class room just off of the main hall were to contest was being held.

Harry smiled again and sat on one of the desks, "So what did you think?"

This was the moment that Harry had been fantasising about for ages and he didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he got. He looked up at Draco and Draco smiled at him and then a single tear ran down Draco's cheek.

"It was beautiful Harry, thank you for singing it to me."

Harry stood up and hugged Draco and said "I just thought it was the best way to tell you how I felt seeing as I couldn't actually talk to you normally."

Draco pulled out of the nicest hugs that he had had since he was a child and looked at Harry. "You're the chosen one but you couldn't tell me how you felt?" He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Harry felt silly being laughed at but I was kind of silly, "Yer I couldn't, every time I tried I struck by nerves and couldn't speak."

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Harry, and then he lent forward and kissed him.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you something and your not allowed to laugh, ok?"

Harry was shocked by the kiss and so didn't trust his voice but merely nodded.

"Harry, I love you"

Harry grabbed Draco and kissed the blushing boy with all his love and passion. Then he smiled at the shocked look of Draco's face and said, "I love you too"

Both boys walked out of the class room holding hands, they looked and each other then nodded and walked into the great hall.


End file.
